The Past of no Peace
by Innerpeace
Summary: Elliot's always been able to help his victims...untill now...
1. Default Chapter

This is copyright of all characters belonging to Dick Wolf etc. This is the beginning bit; you know when they find the body, Please review!  
  
The Past of no peace  
  
It's a sunny day on the beach the beach is filled with people. In the middle of them there is middle aged mother and father are slapping on sunscreen on their 2 children. One is a female toddler the other is an 8 year old boy.  
  
"Mom, can I go in the water yet?' asked the 8 year old boy. "Okay Jimmy, but don't go too far in the water, and I mean that this time!" The mother says slowly.  
  
Jimmy runs off into the water. The happy parents lie down to enjoy the sun. The toddler plays in sand for awhile, but she soon gets bored and wanders off.  
  
"What a wonderful day, Frank!" The mother says to her husband. "I agree, Martha. These are the best days of our lives." Says Frank, as he leans over to kiss her. Suddenly the Martha jumps up. "Oh no Jimmy's going out too far! Watch Casey for me." Says Martha hurriedly.  
  
Martha runs through the crowd towards where Jimmy's swimming. Frank turns around and notices that Casey isn't there and franticly hurries after her.  
  
"Martha! Martha!" Frank calls. Martha turns around quickly. "What?" She says. "Casey's not there" "Well go and find her!" "But." Frank stammers. "Go find Casey and I'll help Jimmy." Martha says as she disappears into the crowd. Frank walks back to their beach spot just in time to see Casey disappear over the sand dune. Frank ran after her.  
  
After a few minutes later Martha and a wet Jimmy slowly approach their beach spot. "Where's Frank? He should have found Casey by now!" Exclaims Martha. "I saw him follow her over that sand dune," says Jimmy bored "they probably found a play ground or something." "You're probably right," sighs Martha sitting down.  
  
Suddenly a loud 'Bang' is heard from the distance.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Casey! Frank!" Martha screams. She jumps up runs towards the sand dunes. Sweat trickles her face as she runs over the sand dunes. Finally she reaches a clearing. She coughs as she runs into a cloud of dust, as if someone had just driven off. When the dust clears of she sees her husband's body on the ground.  
  
"Oh no Frank!" she cries as she turns over his body. She screams in horror as she see Frank dead. He is covered in blood, and his arms are wrapped around Casey. "Casey! Casey!" Martha whispers as she takes Casey out of her father's arms. "Dada," Casey manages to exclaim before fainting. Martha falls to her knees in tears. Tears of relief for Casey and pain for Frank. It was only then that Martha realized that she and Casey weren't alone.  
  
Huddled in a corner was a sobbing 14 year old girl. Her long blond hair was drenched in blood, inches away from her lay a silver gun. 


	2. Inspecting the site

Elliot and Olivia trudge over to the crime scene; they're both sipping coffee while the forensics team study the crime scene.  
  
"What have got?" Elliot asked the head of forensics.  
  
"Well we got 3 victims. This morning Martha Jeo, found Frank Jeo dead, clutching Casey Jeo." The head of forensics said.  
  
"Cause of death?" asked Olivier  
  
"Bullet. From a silver pistol. Through the back on his chest."  
  
"So the murderer came from behind. was he taken by surprise?" Olivia theorized.  
  
"I don't think so." Said the head of forensics "The way Fred was hunched, he wasn't taken by surprise," the head of forensics pointed to the toddler, Casey, being put away into a stretcher. "My guess is, he was shielding her."  
  
Elliot looked sadly at the distressed mother as she watched the ambulance go away. He turned away as she wept in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Who's the 3rd victim?" Olivia asked, distracting Elliot.  
  
"Her name's Drew Parker, we got that from her ID. She's 14 and a rape victim. I wouldn't talk to her though! She's a feisty one." Elliot and Olivia watched as the doctors tried to get her in an ambulance.  
  
"Get off me! I'm fine!" She screamed. The doctors finally gave up and left her alone. Elliot and Olivia approached her then. The closer they got they realized how bad the injures were. Elliot put his hand on Drew's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay we're going to help you." Elliot said  
  
"Don't touch me!" Drew screamed and threw Elliot's hand away. Elliot stepped back and Olivia slowly stepped forward.  
  
"Drew? Drew if you don't go to a doctor you're.You're."Olivia stammered "You're going to die!" Drew sat down and seemed to loose her temper.  
  
"Okay" she said softly 


	3. Suspicions

A few days later in office Elliot and Olivia pick up their coats; Drew Parker had come out from the hospital. They were going to interview her.  
  
"Benson. Stabler," Captain called just as they were leaving. Elliot and Olivia turned around.  
  
"Where are you going?" Captain asked.  
  
"We're going to interview the victim, Drew Parker" said Olivia  
  
"Okay, but be careful," Captain warned.  
  
"Why?" said Elliot with an annoyed tone of voice  
  
"She's not just a victim." Captain said plainly "she's a suspect" Captain turned around and entered his office.  
  
Elliot and Olivia looked at each other for a second then followed Captain.  
  
"That can't be right!" Elliot exploded.  
  
"The gun was found inches away from her Stabler."  
  
"Are you saying she shot someone and then raped herself?!"  
  
"Maybe she shot him because he raped her!?" Captain said sipping coffee.  
  
"But why shoot Frank!?" Elliot argued "His DNA clears him from raping her!"  
  
"We're forgetting something," Olivia interrupted "Drew had bullet injures, why would she shoot herself?!"  
  
"Listen, all I'm saying is that be cautious. You'd better hurry up you don't want to keep her waiting." Captain said sighing.  
  
Elliot and Olivia turned around to leave the room.  
  
"What ever you say Don!" Elliot said spitefully as he shut the door and left Captain scowling. 


	4. The Past of no Peace

Elliot and Olivia walk into the busy police station and head straight to the back. Drew is in the room at the back with a councilor. Elliot and Olivia go into the observation room. There is a police officer in there.  
  
"Hello Detectives" the police officer said wearily.  
  
"Did you have a night shift?" asked Olivia kindly. The police officer nods.  
  
"Can we talk to her yet?" Elliot asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, but I warn you about something first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She has a temper, she doesn't like to be in big groups and she doesn't like to be alone with males."  
  
Olivia looked at Elliot. "You'd better watch" she said.  
  
"No problem, I don't fancy having my hand broken again." Elliot said  
  
the police officer looks shocked.  
  
"Don't worry my partner is kidding." Olivia says giving Elliot a look. She starts to leave but she stops. "What is Drew doing?" she asks the police officer.  
  
"We haven't managed to get much out of her; all we know is that she's from New Zealand and she likes to paint. Our councilor is watching her paint and trying to interoperate her drawings."  
  
"Thank you officer."  
  
Olivia left the room.  
  
Olivia walked into the room that Drew was in.  
  
"I can take it from here Jane" she said  
  
Jane nodded and left the room. Drew continued to paint.  
  
"Hello Drew, I'm Olivia"  
  
Drew grunted a 'Hi'  
  
"So, I hear you're from New Zealand. I never been there, what's it like?" Olivia asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Of course you haven't been there." Drew says spitefully "You don't even care about New Zealand. It's beautiful."  
  
Olivia changed the subject. "What are you drawing?" she asked.  
  
"It's the Southern alps. The tallest mountain range in New Zealand." Drew said sadly.  
  
"Drew." Olivia said slowly, "Drew where are your family?"  
  
Drew snorted. "Dead, my 3 brothers and parents died in a car crash. Some drunk found the keys to his car and." Drew trailed off.  
  
Olivia understood. "Why didn't you die?" she asked softly.  
  
"I, I was home alone, I had the flu." A tear trickled down Drew's chin.  
  
Olivia watched and felt her heart sadden. "Who did you live with after that?" Olivia asked after a while.  
  
Drew looked up. "I looked after myself; I sold my paintings on the streets of New Zealand.  
  
"How did you end up here?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I met Adam. He bought one of my paintings. He said I was an artist. I should have seen through his act. He told me he knew somewhere where I could sell my paintings. I believed him. Before I new it I was in New York City. He never took me anywhere. I dumped him after a while. I wanted to go back to New Zealand, but. He wouldn't let me. He got violent and." Her voice trailed off into sobs.  
  
Olivia shuffled uncomfortably. "Adam raped you didn't he?" Drew nodded trough her tears. "Drew, do you know who Frank Jeo is?" Olivia asked holding up a picture of him.  
  
"No," she said through tears "But I know who his wife is."  
  
Olivia looked up.  
  
"Martha Jeo, she was dating Adam before I did. The bitch was married too. Adam dumped her for me. She hated me." Drew said before she collapsed on the floor in tears.  
  
Drew's lawyer came in. "Detective Benson, that's enough. My client will go now.  
  
Olivia watched the lawyer take Drew away. Drew had sadness in her eyes but she also had trust, in Olivia. 


End file.
